Shopaholic takes Baby Number 2
by AddictedToDramas
Summary: After all that part excitement, Beck feels like she needs another kind of excitement in her life. After finding out that she and Luke are going to move to LA... well... she decides to take it one step further.


_**A/N: **__I don't know much about fashion and I think this is going to be difficult for me because I might not capture the comedic essence Becky has, but this is a test run and I am always up for a challenge (there is also a big chance this story won't be finished). Constructive criticism is much needed for this fanfic! Thanks and enjoy =) I might've have also tweaked a few details! You'll notice what the details are when you've read it._

**Chapter 1- The After Party**

And there everyone thought that I couldn't pull it off. Ha! I didn't bite off more than I could chew!

I can't believe it's already finished, everything is packed away and sent back from where they came from. Everybody has gone home too, they all looked all exhausted from all that partying, I wouldn't be surprised if they all flop down on their bed once they get home.

My little party girl had a whale of a time and is now sleeping happily in her cot. Although we all had a blast and I might be moving to L.A. for three months, I can't help but feel regretful that I missed out the opportunity to make a baby with Luke. Maybe he's right, maybe we should sort out Minnie first. And me. Not that I need a lot of sorting out, it's just to 'handle' my shopping 'addiction' (which I think it is completely not true but they all keep insisting it is, so I am just going along with it for the sake of them). I check the time on my phone.

2:00 AM. Yikes.

Luke is still in the shower, I don't think I will wait for him. Glad to be in my pyjamas, I snuggle down into the duvet. Oooo, it's so warm.

"Are you asleep?" comes a deep voice from behind me. I can feel him getting into bed.

"Nope", I mumble.

My back is turned away from him, so I turn around to look at him. For once in a while, his frown lines are nearly not visible. He's still got a slight smile on his face while reading his book. Or maybe his book is funny, but I would hardly find 'The Five Temptations of a CEO' funny at all.

I feel really guilty on what happened right before the party (him asking me to bed to make a baby); I just completely rejected him for the party.

How do I bring up a subject like _this_?

"Um… Luke, you know what happened before the party…" I slowly edge closer to him.

"Mm?" He looks up from his book. Yes! I got his attention.

"Well… I'm sorry", I am trying not to meet his eye. But when I look up I see a twinkle of amusement in his pupils.

"You do know what I am talking about, right?" I say.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about", he says calmly.

He _does_ know what I am talking about, I am certain of it. He just wants me to say it out loud. But I am not going to say it.

"Fine. I thought we could make up for it now, but it seems like you don't know what I am talking about so I will just go to sleep!" I exclaim, pulling the duvet over my head.

"My darling, I do know what you're talking about…" his voice is dangerously close to me.

My head pops out of the duvet, "You _do_?"

I search his eyes sceptically. He rolls his eyes and leans over to kiss me.

"Thanks, Becky. For everything", he mutters in-between kisses.

"Wait!" I cover my mouth so he can't kiss it.

"What?" he says confusedly.

"We're in my parents' house, we can't do it here!"

"Oh… right", he mutters. Luke slides off me.

"Wait!" I say again.

"What now?" answers Luke.

"Maybe if we do it quietly…" He slides back on top of me.

Mmmm. That's pretty good. This is probably the best after party I've been to.

…

The sun hits me smack-bang on the face in the morning. Luke is still sleeping next to me; he must be entering the office late today. I am lying in his arms, bare skinned. I snuggle into him, savouring this peaceful moment. I suddenly have a vision of me and Luke on the sunny beaches of L.A. me cradling a small baby boy and Minnie running round in a red polka dot swimsuit, preferably Dior. Our baby boy could be named-

"Mummy!" comes Minnie's voice.

Oh shit.

"Wait, Minnie darling! Don't come in!" I yell from the bed. But it's too late, she's opening the door handle.

"Luke!" I hiss.

"What?" he says sleepily.

"Get dressed, before Minnie comes in!"

We both jump into action. I grab the nearest dressing gown and he grabs the nearest t-shirt and shorts. Thank goodness Minnie isn't tall enough to open the door handle quickly. We've gotten dressed by the time she waddles in.

Her big eyes survey the room.

"Dress up?" she asks. Oh no, she's seen all the clothes we've discarded on the floor from last night.

"Yes! Dress up!" I pick up a random piece of clothing and throw it at her.

Fuck, I threw a bra.

Hastily, I grab it off her before she can see it carefully. Thankfully, Luke scoops her up.

"Come on, Min! Want to watch Daddy make bubbles?" he says. Luke does this thing where he mixes soap and water to make bubbles and it always keeps Minnie occupied for nearly the whole morning or until he leaves for work.

Before he leaves, he leans over and pecks me on the lips.

"Kish! I want kish!" Minnie claps. Luke blows a big raspberry on her stomach and her giggles fill the air.

God, I have forgotten how hands-on he is with Minnie.

My mind drifts back to me in L.A. I'd better get ready on what to pack. I take one step and notice my foot has stumbled on one of Luke's boxers. I think I will clean up first.

If I had known the mess we had created last night, I would have cleaned up earlier. I just hope Mum and Dad didn't hear, let alone Minnie. It's just before breakfast and I have finally got to make up my list. I know Luke will say I am planning to early or that we might not even go to L.A. that's why I am doing it in secret. I take out a pen and paper and open my cupboard. What should I bring? I've still got this promise made to Luke about how I will wear each of my clothes at least 3 times so…

"What are you doing, Becky?"

Luke's voice nearly makes me jump out of my skin.

"Um… I am sorting my clothes!"

"About time", he reaches above me to get his tie. I look across the room and I remember that I left my piece of paper with 'THINGS I SHOULD PACK TO L.A.' scrawled across the top in red marker. Would he mind if he saw the piece of paper? If he saw what I am writing now, he'll definitely want to see it when I have finished and he is going take items off the list because I apparently 'don't need them'. I dive on the bed from under his arms and grab the plan only to drop it on the floor. As quickly as I can, I slide off the bed and sit on it. God, this is like hiding things from Luke for the party all over again.

"Becky?" He is frowning at me.

Come on, Becky… make an excuse…

"Oh… you see… I wa- I saw a fly and I just had to catch it", I could feel my face flush with guilt.

"Oh really? And why would you sit on it the-" he stops mid sentence to pick up his phone.

"Oh! Hi, Gary… Yup… I'm coming", he presses the 'End Call' button and walks over to kiss me. I tilt my head up, but remain sitting down.

"Bye, darling!" He grabs is coat and runs out of the room before I can even answer. Minnie runs out of the bathroom and into my arms.

"Right, Minnie! You are going to help me pack aren't you?" I lean closer to her and whisper, "Don't tell Daddy, okay?"

She's just smiling, her dimples deeper than ever. Gosh, I can't wait till she grows up and becomes like me. Oh wait. On second thoughts, maybe she shouldn't be like me. I know Mum and Dad will be gladder than ever to FINALLY see us gone.

When I look over to Minnie, I see her taking out all my clothes and stacking them on the floor.

"Minnie! No!" I take the clothes from her.

"Stop making a mess, Luke- I mean, Daddy will know", I say. I wonder if Minnie will start calling Luke 'Luke' when she is older.

Minnie glares at me blankly. I grab the clothes from the floor and stuff it back into the cupboard. Maybe not today then.


End file.
